I. Field
The following description relates generally to communication systems, and more particularly to modified training fields for automatic gain control power settings.
II. Background
In order to address the issue of increasing bandwidth requirements that are demanded for wireless communications systems, different schemes are being developed to allow multiple user terminals to communicate with a single access point by sharing the channel resources while achieving high data throughputs. Multiple Input or Multiple Output (MIMO) technology represents one such approach that has recently emerged as a popular technique for the next generation communication systems. MIMO technology has been adopted in several emerging wireless communications standards such as the Institute of Electrical Engineers (IEEE) 802.11 standard. IEEE 802.11 denotes a set of Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN) air interface standards developed by the IEEE 802.11 committee for short-range communications (e.g., tens of meters to a few hundred meters).
A new version of IEEE 802.11, referred to as Very High Throughput (VHT), employs MIMO to communicate with several receivers using Spatial-Division Multiple Access (SDMA). SDMA is a multiple access scheme that enables multiple streams transmitted to different receivers at the same time to share the same frequency spectrum. Within any given stream, there may be significant variations in power that could lead to large Automatic Gain Control (AGC) errors. Techniques to deal with such power variations are needed in the art.